bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luinova Murhe
I am currently working on this and will update when I can Luinova is an Arrancar who was originally a Shinigami before being ambushed by a group of Hollows and mutated into one himself. History Luinova Murhe used to be a Shinigami named "Ai Roiyaru". Though some people, as well as his mother, would refer to him as Roiyaru Ai, which literally means "Loyal Love" which would end up embarressing him. He used to serve as the 4th seat of the 2nd Division, back when Yoruichi Shihōin was Captain, 100 years before the main story line. He mainly served his time in the division performing tasks for Soifon, and sometimes for Kisuke. As he performed tasks and got stronger, he grew to admire Soifon in the same way she admires Yoruichi, even going to far as to secretly worship her. Although it didn't seem to be much of a crush, as it was just vast admiration for her. The last moment he remembers as a Shinigami is when he was ordered along with several other Shinigami to exterminate a few Hollows in the world of the living, due to a massive breakout of them. However, he was separated from the rest of his group while chasing a Hollow and was ambushed by a very large group and was attacked, although he was not fully devoured. He ended up mutating into a Hollow himself, and escaped to Hueco Mundo soon after. Although he had mutated into a Hollow, his consciousness was not fully erased, but he could not control himself fully and sometimes would not be aware of what he was doing. But he was able to prevent himself from ever leaving Hueco Mundo. His instinct as a monster gained control over his body and proceeded to devour other Hollows, and he noticed as he grew in power, his consciousness got stronger and more aware. So he continued with devouring Hollows over the decades so as to finally get full control over himself. When he finally became a powerful Adjuchas-class Menos, he regained almost all of his former self, but still had the instincts of a monster. Soon enough, a powerful and mysterious female Arrancar came to him and informed him of how to get even stronger by the method of "Shinigamification". When he asked why she wanted to help him get stronger, she merely stated that she wanted to see his full power. He reluctantly took her advice and soon became an Arrancar himself. But as he did, he noticed something strange, and so did the female Arrancar. He had generated two completely different Zanpakutō, one of which Ai recognized as his own from when he was a Shinigami and the other was unfamiliar, but soon figured it that it was his Hollow power. Explained, an Arrancar unlocks their potential as a Shinigami ans seals some of their Hollow Power away. But in Ai's case, who was already a Shinigami to begin with, merely regained his lost Shinigami power. Appearence Luinova wears the usual attire of the Arrancar, although his design seems to be loosely similar to Rudobōn's. His hair color is Deep purple and appears to have just let it loose, growing it's own way and letting it design itself, but after becoming an Arrancar, he tends to his hair now and it's now in a clean style. His eye color as a Shinigami was Blue, but after becoming an Arrancar, his eye color became Red. He wears his two Zanpakuto on his left side on the same belt. He is actually quite small, and can easily be mistaken for a child. He wears a false Hollow Mask so as to hide his face, which looks exactly as it did when he was a Shinigami, so as to not garter any attention from someone who might recognize him. His hollow hole is not visible. Powers & Abilities Despite his young size, he was rather large Hollow, so he is quite strong physically. Though his main skill comes from his speed and stealth, being a true master of Sonído. Master Swordsman Specialist: Being ambidextrous, he can wield his weapon(s) with both hands and fight with different styles. Though he usually only employs a Zanpakutō when he faces an opponent with a drawn weapon. With his Shinigami Zanpakutō, he uses a style that is very similar to how Soifon fights with her sealed state. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Luinova was very adept at hand-to-hand fighting as a Shinigami, but now as an Arrancar, he makes good use of his previous skills combined with his increased Strength and Hierro. Sonído Master: Luinova's skill with Shunpo is carried on into his Sonído, being fast enough to molt out of his clothes, and even leave after images that disappear once struck. Making him very hard to catch in terms of speed. Master Assassin: Using his very impressive speed, he can quickly and silently kill weaker targets with almost no effort. Bala Bala Estrella Roja (Spanish for; Red Star Bullet): After training to obtain the ability to use Bala, he combined his knowledge of Kido with it and was able to reform it into this ability. He first forms a Bala on his hand and condenses it numerous times to the tip of his index finger til it appears to be a tiny red star. It fires 20 times faster then an normal Bala, making contact with a target almost instant, and due to it's condensed state, the power given off by the explosion is stronger, although smaller. It takes a moment to form and cannot be formed instantly, making countering it fairly easy for opponent's who are speed-oriented. Cero: Luinova has the ability to use Cero, like all Arrancar. However, his Cero is the common red color unlike most others whose color changed. Cero Floreciente' (Spanish for; Flourishing Zero): Luinova's own personal Cero. He forms a pitch-black rose bud on the palm of his hand which absorbs the light in the area and turns white, it then blooms open and charges a pink colored Cero that fires bigger and stronger then his ordinary Cero. The pedals spread also fire along with the Cero, that cuts an opponent as they swipe by. Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, Hiero; (Spanish for "iron"): The strength of Luinova's Hierro is unknown, but like most Arrancar, he can apparently block most Zanpakuto with his bare hands. He can also focus his Spiritual Power into a part of of body to increase the strength of his Hierro. Garganta Great Spiritual Power: After becoming an Arrancar, his spiritual power level increased to that of a Captain-level Shinigami. Zanpakutō Arrancar Zanpakutō - Sangre Flora (Spanish for "Bloody Plants") Shinigami Zanpakutō - Unknown To Be Continued